churchofcwafandomcom-20200215-history
Bible Wiki:Beliefs
is a Christian website that documents the Bible and its historical, literary and theological content in order to demonstrate that the Bible is authored by God and is historically accurate. This page is meant to document the beliefs of the website, which in turn provides the definition for what is considered canonical content. Content that is un-canonical (is opposite to any of the listed beliefs) is likely to be reverted or heavily modified in order to match canon content. Acceptance of all or these beliefs are not required, however, it is difficult to contribute canonical content without such acceptance. All editors given special editing permissions or authority on the wiki must be in primary agreement with the views listed. The Bible *The Bible is ultimately authored by God, while using human authors given the writing by the Holy SpiritHeb 1:1, Luke 1:70,2 Pet 1:20-21,Gal 1:11-12. *The Bible consists of 66 books (the “canon” as they appear in the English Bible) ) that are not complete without each other, yet on their own are inspiredRev 22:19, Deut 4:2, Prov 30:6. *Scripture was written to be an example for ChristiansRom 15:4, 1 Cor 10:11 and to give all the necessary knowledge needed for Salvation2 Tim 3:15 God *God is the Creator of the universeGen 1:1, Heb 11:3, John 1:1-3, Isa 45:7, Isa 66;2, Eph 3:9, Rev 4:11, Isa 37;16, , Col 1:16, Jer 10:12-13 and is the all powerfulMatt 19:26, Luke 1:37, Jer 32:27 supreme being that is everywhereJer 23:24, Prov 15:3 and knows everything. *God is self-existentExo. 3:14 in unity as three persons (the Trinity), The Father, The Son (Jesus Christ), and the Holy Spirit which all have distinct roles yet are one GodJohn 10:30, 1 Corinth 8:6, John 14:16-17, 1 Peter 1:2, 1 John 5:7-8, John 1:14, 2 Corinth 3:17, Eph 4:4-6 Jesus Christ *The person of God, The Son, Jesus Christ, was born of a virgin birthIsa 7:14,Matt 1:23, Luke 1:27, being fully God and and fully humanCol 2:9, Luke 2:11 *Jesus Christ was without sin1 Peter 2:22, Heb 4:15, 2 Corinth 5:21, 1 John 3:5, thus fulfilling the lawMatt 5:17 and making Him the only candidate to take the punishment for our sinsRom 8:3. Jesus Christ died by Crucifixion in the most physically and psychologically painful death ever. *After his death, Jesus Christ resurrected from the grave after three days and ascended into Heaven, promising to one day return1 Cor 15:3-4. Man *God created mankind in His own image Gen 1:27 *Mankind was created to be Male and Female, designed for unity within marriage Gen 2:22-24, Eph 5:22-33, Matt 19:4-6 *Humans are formed by God from the womb Psalm 139:13, Job 10:11, Psalm 119:73, Ecc 11:5, Isa 44:24 *Mankind was made for the purpose of glorifying God Isa 43:7,Psalm 86:9,Psalm 19:1,Ephesians 1:4,Ephesians 1:6 *Mankind has free will to make decisions, yet individuals are predestined in their faith and actionsProv 16:33; Romans 8:29-30; Matt 24:22; Mark 13:20,27; Rom 8:33; Eph 1:11; Col 3:12; 1 Thess 1:4; 1 Tim 5:21; Tim 2:10; Tit 1:1; 1 Peter 1:1; 2 Peter 2:9; Acts 9:15; Gal 1:16; Acts 13:48 *Mankind is imperfect, flawed, mortal and sinful.Ecc 7:20, 1 John 1:8,Job 15:14, Prov 20:9, Jer 2:35, Romans 3:10, James 3:2, 1 Kings 8:46, 2 Chr 6:36 Verses __INDEX__